Indoor positioning systems generally operate to locate devices and/or people inside of a building. Such systems may use a wide variety of technologies to determine a location. For example, indoor positioning systems may rely on acoustic, optical, or radio signals, to pinpoint the location of a device within the building. In the specific case of computer networks, Wi-Fi signals, Bluetooth signals, and the like, can be used to determine the location of a wireless device in the building.
Currently, an ideal deployment of an indoor positioning system can achieve location accuracy between 1-3 meters. However, there are a vast number of factors that can cause the location accuracy of an indoor positioning system to be less than ideal. For example, varying floor plans, distances between wireless access points (APs), interference, and the like, can all impinge on the accuracy of a deployment. Once the system is deployed, however, collecting the requisite information to diagnose the issue, as well as identifying the root cause of the loss of accuracy, is particularly challenging.